yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Beginning 1
Dark Beginning 1, the 14th booster set released, is a special booster pack released in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game. The set is a reprint of Japanese Duelist Legacy 1, Duelist Legacy 2, and first "half" of Duelist Legacy 3 (Which make it contains selection of cards from LOB-LON). It contains all 5 pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One and other cards with decreased rarity. It also contains a few cards never seen in boosters. Every pack has 12 cards instead of the normal 9 and a "tip card" which has a special tip to increase your game knowledge. All of these factors make this booster an excellent set for beginners. It contains 15 Ultra Rare cards, 20 Super Rare cards, 30 Rare cards, and 185 Common cards. Dark Beginning (and all other reprint) packs allways contain 6 Monster Cards, 3 Trap Cards, 3 Spell Cards, 1 Tip Card and 1 or even 2 rares. This set is the same set as Beginner Edition 1 (BE1-JP). Card List: DB1-EN001 Penguin Knight DB1-EN002 Axe of Despair DB1-EN003 Black Pendant DB1-EN004 Horn of Light DB1-EN005 Malevolent Nuzzler DB1-EN006 Spellbinding Circle DB1-EN007 Electric Snake DB1-EN008 Ameba DB1-EN009 Maha Vailo DB1-EN010 Minar DB1-EN011 Griggle DB1-EN012 Hiro's Shadow Scout DB1-EN013 Invader of the Throne DB1-EN014 Slot Machine DB1-EN015 Relinquished DB1-EN016 Red Archery Girl DB1-EN017 Gravekeeper's Servant DB1-EN018 Upstart Goblin DB1-EN019 Toll DB1-EN020 Final Destiny DB1-EN021 Snatch Steal DB1-EN022 Chorus of Sanctuary DB1-EN023 Confiscation DB1-EN024 Delinquent Duo DB1-EN025 Fairy's Hand Mirror DB1-EN026 Tailor of the Fickle DB1-EN027 Rush Recklessly DB1-EN028 The Reliable Guardian DB1-EN029 The Forceful Sentry DB1-EN030 Chain Energy DB1-EN031 Mystical Space Typhoon DB1-EN032 Giant Trunade DB1-EN033 Painful Choice DB1-EN034 Horn of the Unicorn DB1-EN035 Labyrinth Wall DB1-EN036 Eternal Rest DB1-EN037 Megamorph DB1-EN038 Manga Ryu-Ran DB1-EN039 Toon Mermaid DB1-EN040 Toon Summoned Skull DB1-EN041 Hyozanryu DB1-EN042 Toon World DB1-EN043 Cyber Jar DB1-EN044 Banisher of the Light DB1-EN045 Giant Rat DB1-EN046 Senju of the Thousand Hands DB1-EN047 UFO Turtle DB1-EN048 Flash Asailant DB1-EN049 Karate Man DB1-EN050 Giant Germ DB1-EN051 Nimble Momonga DB1-EN052 Shining Angel DB1-EN053 Mother Grizzly DB1-EN054 Flying Kamakiri #1 DB1-EN055 Ceremonial Bell DB1-EN056 Sonic Bird DB1-EN057 Mystic Tomato DB1-EN058 Kotodama DB1-EN059 Gaia Power DB1-EN060 Umiiruka DB1-EN061 Molten Destruction DB1-EN062 Rising Air Current DB1-EN063 Luminous Spark DB1-EN064 Mystic Plasma Zone DB1-EN065 Messenger of Peace DB1-EN066 Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon DB1-EN067 Jinzo DB1-EN068 Parasite Paracide DB1-EN069 Lightforce Sword DB1-EN070 Chain Destruction DB1-EN071 Time Seal DB1-EN072 Graverobber DB1-EN073 Gift of The Mystical Elf DB1-EN074 The Eye of Truth DB1-EN075 Dust Tornado DB1-EN076 Call of the Haunted DB1-EN077 Enchanted Javelin DB1-EN078 Mirror Wall DB1-EN079 Numinous Healer DB1-EN080 Forced Requisition DB1-EN081 DNA Surgery DB1-EN082 Backup Soldier DB1-EN083 Ceasefire DB1-EN084 Light of Intervention DB1-EN085 Respect Play DB1-EN086 Imperial Order DB1-EN087 Magical Hats DB1-EN088 Nobleman of Crossout DB1-EN089 Nobleman of Extermination DB1-EN090 The Shallow Grave DB1-EN091 Premature Burial DB1-EN092 Morphing Jar #2 DB1-EN093 Kiseitai DB1-EN094 Harpie's Brother DB1-EN095 Buster Blader DB1-EN096 Dark Sage DB1-EN097 Big Shield Gardna DB1-EN098 Blue-Eyes White Dragon DB1-EN099 Hitotsu-Me Giant DB1-EN100 Flame Swordsman DB1-EN101 Skull Servant DB1-EN102 Dark Magician DB1-EN103 Gaia The Fierce Knight DB1-EN104 Celtic Guardian DB1-EN105 Mammoth Graveyard DB1-EN106 Silver Fang DB1-EN107 Flame Manipulator DB1-EN108 Dark King of the Abyss DB1-EN109 Aqua Madoor DB1-EN110 Masaki the Legendary Swordsman DB1-EN111 Dragon Capture Jar DB1-EN112 Umi DB1-EN113 Dark Hole DB1-EN114 Raigeki DB1-EN115 Red Medicine DB1-EN116 Hinotama DB1-EN117 Fissure DB1-EN118 Trap Hole DB1-EN119 Polymerization DB1-EN120 Mystical Elf DB1-EN121 Beaver Warrior DB1-EN122 Gaia the Dragon Champion DB1-EN123 Curse of Dragon DB1-EN124 Giant Soldier of Stone DB1-EN125 Uraby DB1-EN126 Red-Eyes B. Dragon DB1-EN127 Reaper of the Cards DB1-EN128 Stop Defense DB1-EN129 Swords of Revealing Light DB1-EN130 Armed Ninja DB1-EN131 Man-Eater Bug DB1-EN132 Hane-Hane DB1-EN133 Monster Reborn DB1-EN134 Pot of Greed DB1-EN135 Right Leg of the Forbidden One DB1-EN136 Left Leg of the Forbidden One DB1-EN137 Right Arm of the Forbidden One DB1-EN138 Left Arm of the Forbidden One DB1-EN139 Exodia the Forbidden One DB1-EN140 Feral Imp DB1-EN141 Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 DB1-EN142 Summoned Skull DB1-EN143 Armored Lizard DB1-EN144 Larvae Moth DB1-EN145 Harpie Lady DB1-EN146 Harpie Lady Sisters DB1-EN147 Kojikocy DB1-EN148 Cocoon of Evolution DB1-EN149 Armored Zombie DB1-EN150 Mask of Darkness DB1-EN151 White Magical Hat DB1-EN152 Big Eye DB1-EN153 B. Skull Dragon DB1-EN154 Masked Sorcerer DB1-EN155 Petit Moth DB1-EN156 Elegant Egotist DB1-EN157 Sanga of the Thunder DB1-EN158 Kazejin DB1-EN159 Suijin DB1-EN160 Mystic Lamp DB1-EN161 Blast Juggler DB1-EN162 Jinzo #7 DB1-EN163 Magician of Faith DB1-EN164 Fake Trap DB1-EN165 Tribute to The Doomed DB1-EN166 Soul Release DB1-EN167 The Cheerful Coffin DB1-EN168 Change of Heart DB1-EN169 Makyura the Destructor DB1-EN170 Exchange DB1-EN171 Minor Goblin Official DB1-EN172 Gamble DB1-EN173 Attack and Receive DB1-EN174 Solemn Wishes DB1-EN175 Skull Invitation DB1-EN176 Bubonic Vermin DB1-EN177 Burning Land DB1-EN178 Fairy Meteor Crush DB1-EN179 Limiter Removal DB1-EN180 Rain of Mercy DB1-EN181 Monster Recovery DB1-EN182 Shift DB1-EN183 Dimensionhole DB1-EN184 Ground Collapse DB1-EN185 Magic Drain DB1-EN186 Infinite Dismissal DB1-EN187 Gravity Bind DB1-EN188 Type Zero Magic Crusher DB1-EN189 Shadow of Eyes DB1-EN190 The Legendary Fisherman DB1-EN191 Sword Hunter DB1-EN192 Drill Bug DB1-EN193 Deepsea Warrior DB1-EN194 Thousand-Eyes Idol DB1-EN195 Thousand-Eyes Restrict DB1-EN196 Hayabusa Knight DB1-EN197 Bombardment Beetle DB1-EN198 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom DB1-EN199 Gradius DB1-EN200 Red-Moon Baby DB1-EN201 Mad Sword Beast DB1-EN202 Goblin Attack Force DB1-EN203 The Fiend Megacyber DB1-EN204 Gearfried the Iron Knight DB1-EN205 Insect Barrier DB1-EN206 Swordsman of Landstar DB1-EN207 Humanoid Slime DB1-EN208 Worm Drake DB1-EN209 Humanoid Worm Drake DB1-EN210 Revival Jam DB1-EN211 Amphibian Beast DB1-EN212 Shining Abyss DB1-EN213 Grand Tiki Elder DB1-EN214 The Masked Beast DB1-EN215 Melchid the Four-Face Beast DB1-EN216 Nuvia the Wicked DB1-EN217 Chosen One DB1-EN218 Mask of Weakness DB1-EN219 Curse of the Masked Beast DB1-EN220 Mask of Dispel DB1-EN221 Mask of Restrict DB1-EN222 Mask of the Accursed DB1-EN223 Mask of Brutality DB1-EN224 Return of the Doomed DB1-EN225 Lightning Blade DB1-EN226 Tornado Wall DB1-EN227 Fairy Box DB1-EN228 Torrential Tribute DB1-EN229 Jam Breeding Machine DB1-EN230 Infinite Cards DB1-EN231 Jam Defender DB1-EN232 Card of Safe Return DB1-EN233 Amazon Archer DB1-EN234 Fire Princess DB1-EN235 Spirit of the Breeze DB1-EN236 Dancing Fairy DB1-EN237 Cure Mermaid DB1-EN238 Hysteric Fairy DB1-EN239 The Forgiving Maiden DB1-EN240 St. Joan DB1-EN241 Marie the Fallen One DB1-EN242 Jar of Greed DB1-EN243 Scroll of Bewitchment DB1-EN244 United We Stand DB1-EN245 Mage Power DB1-EN246 The Portrait's Secret DB1-EN247 he Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams DB1-EN248 Headless Knight DB1-EN249 Earthbound Spirit DB1-EN250 The Earl of Demise